A hybrid propulsion or traction vehicle is normally equipped with an internal combustion traction engine and an electric traction engine which is powered by an electricity generation module on board the vehicle, so as to be able to use several energy sources.
Such electricity generation modules, or batteries, for hybrid or electric vehicles can be provided with a plurality of identical assemblies. Each assembly comprises basic electrochemical cells making it possible to produce the electrical energy by chemical reactions occurring at the electrodes.
Such basic electrochemical cells are particularly advantageous in terms of both energy and economy. However, each of these cells has a relatively small thickness and a relatively low mechanical resistance, which can make their assembly and their relative positioning difficult when the modules are manufactured.
Various solutions have already been devised to facilitate the production of such modules. Thus, the abstract of the patent application JP-A1-2004-227921 describes a support for stacked basic electrochemical cells provided with bottom and top bearing means. Each bearing means comprises two rectilinear bars assembled together so as to form a cross and each provided at their ends with a fixing block, the fixing blocks of a bearing means cooperating with the fixing blocks of the other bearing means.
The bars and the fixing blocks thus form a support for the basic electrochemical cells which are previously welded to each other so as to be applied one on top of the other by their main faces. For more details on techniques for welding basic cells, the reader can, for example, refer to the abstract of patent application JP-A1-2004-253262.
Such a support for basic electrochemical cells has the drawback of proposing an arrangement requiring preliminary basic cell welding operations which are particularly lengthy, difficult and costly. Also, assembling plates bearing against each other does not allow for effective cooling.